


reckless kids

by lindholms



Category: Hockey RPF, NHL - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF, carolina hurricanes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rare Pair, What am I doing, just a tiny headcanon I had at 3am, this is trash don't read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindholms/pseuds/lindholms
Summary: he couldn’t think of words to express how he felt in that particular moment, something hot and nameless sparking down his spine. so he abandoned his words and met haydn’s lips once more, this time with more fervor than before. it was fascinating how quickly this path could turn, from two boys, soft and innocent and pathetically in love, to two boys who wanted nothing more than to melt into one another.or, noah and haydn have a tendency to forget about anything (or anyone) that isn't each other





	reckless kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bicroft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicroft/gifts), [hfleury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hfleury/gifts).



> this was literally inspired by a scene from grey's anatomy ([see here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ns8cqv4sXR4&feature=youtu.be&t=55s)), therefore this is the most random + ridiculous thing I've ever written. but these two have strangely become my top ship as of late, so I needed v much to write them. I'm actually currently in the middle of two other, longer fics for this ship, so of course the logical thing to do was start a completely new one. *head desk* anyway, enjoy my ridiculously soft and indulgent trash fic. 
> 
> (lowercase intended; title from lights down low by MAX)

haydn’s fingers slid in a slow rhythm, up noah’s spine to the nape of his neck before trailing back down again. noah couldn’t help the shiver and shaky breath that accompanied the motion every time haydn’s fingers  _accidentally_ grazed the spot between his shoulder blades, sending a rush of blood straight to noah’s head both at the sensation and at the fact that haydn knew exactly how to touch him. the older boy’s other hand rested softly on noah’s waist, under the thin material of his t-shirt, thumb rubbing lazy circles into the skin. both the simplest things, done so effortlessly and absentmindedly, yet they had noah in chills, his fingers clinging tightly to the fabric of haydn’s hoodie. he involuntarily tugged in an attempt to draw the boy, his boy, closer, despite their position. 

noah typically preferred to be underneath, where he could be small, safe, utterly surrounded by haydn. but he had to admit, it was nice here, too, sprawled on haydn's chest, legs falling between his. haydn's wrapped securely around them in answer, their ankles tangled. and even here haydn still managed to make him feel surrounded and safe and warm, his hands never leaving the younger boy’s slightly smaller frame. 

haydn’s soft laugh against his lips sent another shiver across noah’s skin, and his own lips turned up in response. teeth clacked slightly, and noah dropped his head to nuzzle the crook of haydn’s neck. the hand on his back left, only to reappear stroking his hair. noah felt lips press against his temple in a soft peck, followed by quiet words murmured against his skin, the words that made his skin tingle. he didn’t bother to keep the smile from his lips, knew haydn could feel it. he returned the sentiment in an equally hushed tone before lifting his head to gaze back into the blue eyes he’d never grow tired of studying. his own fingers traced haydn’s collarbone, drew a winding line up his neck to his jaw. there was a time when haydn’s soft, steady gaze intimated him and he could only hold it for so long, but now it was solace. noah never wanted him out of his sight. 

he couldn’t think of words to express how he felt in that particular moment, something hot and nameless sparking down his spine. so he abandoned his words and met haydn’s lips once more, this time with more fervor than before. it was fascinating how quickly this path could turn, from two boys, soft and innocent and pathetically in love, to two boys who wanted nothing more than to melt into one another. haydn’s grip on his waist tightened slightly, almost imperceptibly, and the fingers stroking his hair abandoned the action to instead tangle firmly in the strands. noah waited, let haydn’s exploring tongue shift his attention, and the instant it did, haydn’s fingers tugged softly, pulling noah’s focus back and with it what haydn could only describe as a whimper. noah felt his face heat. no matter how many times this happened, how well he and haydn both knew it, it never failed to bring a tint to his skin that something so small had such an effect. haydn’s fingers had loosened in noah’s hair to scratch softly at the back of his neck, moving in expert shapes and patterns that made noah’s breath hitch. he would never understand why haydn’s slightest touch rendered him so powerless. there was a vulnerability there he still wasn’t quite used to, but was growing to like. but only with him, with haydn. 

noah was approaching the point at which this position was no longer sufficient, the point at which he was going to need haydn in control. from what he could feel of the boy below him, haydn was approaching the same point, and fingers sank deeper into his waist, a sign haydn was likely about to either nudge noah off his lap and up onto his feet, or flip them and not bother even moving from the living room couch. the thought of such desperation brought another wave of chills. but unfortunately, there was only one problem in this particular scenario. a problem that normally did not exist in haydn and noah’s apartment, but that did today due to the fact that its own place of residence was in the midst of repairs. 

“do you two not have a  _room_ in this place?” 

and with the sound of justin faulk’s voice, any content and blissful feelings drained from noah completely. his eyes opened reluctantly to gaze down at haydn in annoyance, which only grew at the sight of amusement in the older boy’s eyes. noah sighed through his nose, “this  _place_  is  _our_  place, and last time i checked, in  _this_  place, i’m allowed to make out with my boyfriend wherever i want.” why haydn had to play nice this morning and offer for justin to come wait  _here_ of all places was still beyond noah. 

their display of overaffection had unfortunately not achieved noah's desired result (which, ideally, was faulk leaving in frustration at their near-exhibitionism). “yes, but considering  _i_  am  _here_ ,” faulk emphasized each word with a directed point of the remote in his hand, from his spot shoved into the corner of the couch as far away from the two as possible, “maybe you could be decent human beings for once and move it somewhere  _else_.” 

haydn chewed on his bottom lip for a second to keep from laughing at the situation he honestly couldn’t believe noah hadn’t foreseen, and lifted his head slightly to press a kiss to the soft spot behind noah’s ear, whispered loving words he knew faulk wouldn’t hear. noah’s angry expression softened slightly, the corners of his lips barely tugging up against his will.  _c’mon let’s go, love, he’s not important, come with me, please?_

noah was easy to sway, especially if you knew his weaknesses (haydn knew them all). and he’d never admit it, but words of affection were a big one. things like  _love_  and  _sweetheart_  got pulled out when the younger boy was being particularly difficult and haydn didn’t have the energy to reason with him. such as now. 

“but-“ noah’s half-hearted protest was cut short by a soft moan at the return of lips against his neck, his jaw, up to the corner of his mouth. haydn knew he was close to caving. he just needed one more nudge. 

“ _baby_ , just forget about him, let’s go.” haydn slid both hands down to rest on the small of noah’s back, “i need to  _touch_  you,” another kiss, “and i don’t think he’s gonna want to see how.” noah’s fingers loosened in the fabric of haydn’s shirt. haydn gave the younger boy’s hips a soft squeeze, dropped his voice to a whisper, “or  _where_.” 

noah ungracefully disentangled their legs and stood abruptly, cleared his throat. “you know what, faulker? you win.” haydn followed suit, and noah pulled on his arm like an impatient child. “don’t get used to it,” he offered over his shoulder in farewell as haydn guided him away from the couch and to privacy. the door had barely fallen shut behind them before lips rediscovered skin and hands slipped beneath clothes. haydn couldn’t help the small smirk, and he knew noah felt it and chose to play dumb. the younger boy would never admit he liked being teased, having his buttons pushed like that. haydn had learned his ways a long time ago though, and lucky for noah (and faulk, apparently), he’d never forget them. 

haydn slowed his pace for a second, pulled back slightly, lips still brushing noah’s as he spoke, “you’re a brat, you know that?” 

noah snickered, bumped his nose playfully against haydn’s. “i’m  _your_  brat, though.” he rested his hands on the older boy’s shoulders, his forehead leaning against haydn’s. “right?” softer, less sure. behind walls and closed doors, the arrogant exterior began to fade. 

haydn only drew him in closer, til noah was flush against him and he could almost feel his rapid heartbeat against his chest. he let his fingers fall back into their usual habit of tracing patterns into noah’s hips. the younger boy leaned into him, never close enough. haydn grinned and let their lips softly meet again, just for a moment, before lifting his hands to cradle noah’s face. thumbs on either cheek, haydn could feel him smile. though noah couldn’t see him, he returned it. 

“always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! maybe leave a kudo if you didn't gag.


End file.
